


The Wrong Jedi

by Omi_the_Hutt



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_the_Hutt/pseuds/Omi_the_Hutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перед тем как предстать перед судом по обвинению в преступлении, которого она не совершала, заключённая Асока Тано размышляет, достойна ли она звания джедая, и вспоминает самое главное.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Jedi

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Бета: Diana Vert.
> 
> 2\. Missing scene: драббл дополняет события последней серии пятого сезона мультсериала «Войны клонов» (5х20 – «The Wrong Jedi»).
> 
> 3\. Написано на ФБ для fandom Star Wars 2013.

На Джеонозисе она чувствует азарт.

— Нужно смириться, Асока, — вздыхает Баррисс. Из-за обвала они погребены под многотонными камнями, и Баррисс пытается убедить себя, что смирение — лучший выход. Асока прижимается бедром к её телу и чувствует, что та мелко, приступами, дрожит. Асока прижимается бедром к её телу и вспоминает, как вежливо — и слегка надменно? — Баррисс присела в изящном поклоне во время их знакомства.

Ей очень хочется жить.

— Не знаю, как ты, а я умирать не собираюсь, — Асока улыбается, стараясь починить комлинк, чтобы связаться с учителем, и вспыхивающие голубые искры окрашивают лицо Баррисс в бледно-оливковый и светло-бирюзовый.

* * *

Асока Тано сжимает ладони на бёдрах, в том месте, где у неё всегда — всегда! — находятся световые мечи, ощущая вместо привычных рукоятей пустоту.

* * *

На корабле, летящем на Орд-Цестус, она чувствует смятение.

— Ты очень… эмоциональна, Асока, — аккуратно подбирает слова Баррисс. Капюшон съезжает, и Асока видит её короткие светлые волосы только потому, что в темноту отсека сквозь дверной проём пробивается немного корабельного света. Асока лежит, закинув руки за голову и обратив лицо к Баррисс. Баррисс лежит, держа ладони на груди, и только изредка к ней поворачивается.

— Когда ты в бою, тебя охватывает азарт, — осторожно говорит Баррисс.

Асока слышит упрёк.

— Мастер Ундули тоже отмечала это, — отвечает Асока. — И говорила, что мне стоит опасаться своего… несдержанного поведения.

— Учитель не так уж неправа, — пожимает плечами Баррисс и добавляет, поворачиваясь на бок: — Это не плохо, Асока, ты отличный боец…

— Тебя устраивает, что тебе не разрешается эмоциональная близость? — перебивает её Асока. — Что плохого в привязанности, Баррисс?

* * *

Асока Тано ходит кругами по комнате, в которой её заперли. Она пытается понять, кто мог её так подставить и зачем.

* * *

На Джеонозисе она чувствует отчаяние.

— Скажите, учитель: я плохой джедай? — Асока, ещё совсем юная, поднимает глаза на Скайуокера. Скайуокер кладёт широкую и немного шершавую ладонь ей на голову — украшение на её монтрале сдвигается в сторону и тихонько звенит.

Рядом стоит Луминара Ундули. Она поджимает губы.

Учитель говорит:

— Ты отличный джедай, Шпилька.

* * *

Асока Тано нервно кружит вокруг стола для сабакка, гадая, что её ждёт. Она вспоминает, что за таким же столом они пытались играть с сенатором Амидалой.

* * *

На корабле, летящем на Орд-Цестус, она чувствует подавленность.

— Что плохого в привязанности, Баррисс?

Баррисс очень серьёзно хмурит лоб, а потом неожиданно чешет одну из своих татуировок, мило морща нос. Асока не сдерживает смешка.

— Ничего плохого. Сердце, не испытывающее переживаний — чёрствое сердце. Привязанность сама по себе — это хорошо. Но она — катализатор для эмоций, а эмоции…

— Ведут на тёмную сторону? — вызывающе спрашивает Асока. Ей невероятно надоели все эти предостережения.

— …мешают тебе принять правильное решение, — мягко заканчивает Баррисс.

— По-моему, они помогают его принять.

Какое-то время они молчат. В коридоре мигает лампа, освещая их лица вспышками.

«Если дела обстоят так, как ты говоришь...» — думает Асока.

— А что насчёт любви? — хором спрашивают они друг друга.

* * *

Асока Тано опускается прямо на пол, стараясь сменить волнение на смирение. У неё не получается.

* * *

На Корусанте она чувствует усталость.

— Баррисс, как ты думаешь, я… я плохой джедай? — Асока, уже совсем взрослая, поднимает взгляд. 

Баррисс смотрит на неё затравленно.

Баррисс думает, что это она плохой джедай, понимает Асока.

* * *

Асока Тано ждёт, что Баррисс придёт скрасить томительно тянущееся время.

Асоку Тано ждёт суд.


End file.
